


Верное решение

by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020
Summary: И еще раз об отравлении...
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Рокэ Алва/Ричард Окделл
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, талигойский юг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895854
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Верное решение

Стены кружились и надвигались на него, кабаньи головы обнажали клыки в жутких посмертных улыбках, на оружии, развешанном поверх морисских ковров, плясали безжалостные алые блики, и неумолчный шепот твердил, твердил у него в ушах, не переставая: «Самые страшные, самые жуткие муки Заката ждут предателей и клятвопреступников!»

— Юноша! — Алва сидел к нему спиной у камина, вокруг темноволосой головы словно сиял багровый нимб. — Вы наслушались очередных проповедей о вреде винопития? Я дождусь вина?

Бутылки «Черной крови» открылись легко, как и перстень. Два белых зернышка исчезли в горлышках, дело было сделано. Ричард трясущимися руками перелил вино в кувшин. В животе царила темная липкая пустота, дрожали пальцы, стук сердца в груди походил на удары хлыста, Дику казалось, что он содрогается с каждым биением. Алва лениво взмахнул рукой, требуя свой бокал. Ричард шагнул к нему, прижимая кувшин к животу одной рукой. Инкрустированный столик у кресла вздрогнул, когда Ричард неловко поставил на него кувшин и бокал — тот стукнулся о крутой сияющий бок кувшина, зазвенел и упал. Алва обернулся и выгнул бровь.

— Что с вами сегодня? Вы вновь позволяете чрезмерным эмоциям завладеть вашим умом? А завтра на тренировке будете двигаться, как упавшая в мед муха?

— Вы не смеете, — вяло сказал Ричард. Слова упали, как камешки в воду бурного горного ручья, какие в изобилии покрывают надорские склоны весной — ни плеска, ни звука, лишь неумолчный звон бегущей воды. Завтра эр будет уже мертв. Он еще будет смеяться, язвить и учить Ричарда владеть оружием, но будет уже мертв, безвозвратно, окончательно — не от клинка, от яда, и яд этот подсыпал ему его оруженосец, герцог Ричард Окделл.

— От вас никакого толку сегодня, — раздраженно сказал Алва. Тонкая рука взметнулась в странном жесте: не то зовущем, не то прогоняющем. — Сядьте и расскажите, что же вас так гложет. Вина я способен налить себе и сам, раз вас держит за руку какая-то кошка.

Не отводя глаз, Ричард смотрел, как смерть льется в высокий бокал алатского хрусталя. Алва взглянул на вино на свет, поставил бокал на столик.

— Итак, юноша? Вы спрятали в моем доме еще парочку святых?

А ведь это было! Ворон не выдал Оноре, остановил бунт, отпустил Робера…

— Эр Рокэ…

— Да говорите уже, не испытывайте мое терпение!

— Я хотел спросить… Как умер мой отец?

— Быстро. — Алва прищурился, глянул в огонь. — Мы встали на линию, если вас интересуют подробности… Юноша!

Одним быстрым движением Ричард схватил бокал со столика, выпил его залпом, поперхнулся, закашлялся и с размаху грохнул обратно, тяжело дыша. Несчастный хрусталь зазвенел в который раз за этот короткий вечер.

Алва вскочил и теперь молча смотрел на него, не говоря ни слова.

Ричард оттянул воротник у горла и спросил, с силой втягивая воздух:

— А почему вы… жжете камин посреди весны?

Алва двинулся медленно, с лукавой грацией готовой броситься кошки. Ричард неловко шагнул за кресло. Голова сильно кружилась, горело лицо, сдавливало спазмами живот. Как же так… эр Август ведь говорил… Должно было хватить времени… написать матушке и Катари, непременно Катари… Ее прекрасные глаза наполнятся слезами, она будет плакать из-за него, но она поймет, что он не мог поступить иначе… Ее прекрасные глаза…

— Юноша!

Алва с силой рванул его за плечо, Дик едва устоял на ногах, с размаху ткнувшись ему в грудь. Вычурная серебряная вышивка оцарапала губу, он непроизвольно облизнулся, еще и еще раз. Во рту пересохло.

— Прекрасные глаза… — хрипло сказал он. Силуэт Алвы плавал где-то далеко-далеко в тумане — и в то же время близко, так странно близко, от него веяло теплом, пахло морисскими притираниями, кожей упряжи, немного яблоками. Должно быть, после конюшни, Моро любит яблоки…

— Что именно это было, юноша? — Как он близко, какие у него сильные теплые руки. — Чем именно вы пытались меня отравить? Название яда! Описание! Что тебе наговорили те, кто дал яд?! Дикон! Отвечай мне!

— Такие глаза, — заплетающимся языком повторил Дик. Все кружилось и плыло. В животе было горячо и пусто. — Синие, синие, как небо весной у нас, на севере, знаете? Я никогда не видел таких синих… у Катари… у Ее Величества голубые, не такие яркие… Она — прекраснейшая из женщин…

— Ну разумеется, — откуда-то издалека откликнулся Алва. Гремели, слетая с полок, какие-то пузырьки и бутылки, Алва что-то сосредоточенно искал, не зная, что в этом нет уже никакого толка. — Что сказала эта прекраснейшая из женщин, давая тебе отраву?

— Ничего, — пробормотал Дик. — Это не она. Нет, нет, эр Рокэ! Это не она… вы можете… вы... дайте мне руку… мне страшно… и горячо…

— Сейчас ты выпьешь… — сказал Алва где-то одновременно далеко и близко, совсем рядом и абсолютно недостижимо.

— Я ничего не буду пить. — Дик знал, что Ворон может просто разжать ему зубы кинжалом и влить все, что сочтет нужным, поэтому он замотал головой, пытаясь отползти или спрятаться. Алва был рядом. Дик наугад протянул руку в смыкающуюся тьму и поймал его ладонь, скользнул пальцами по теплой гладкой коже. — Я знаю, вы хороший человек, — прошептал он. Жар нарастал и ширился, было тесно в груди, в животе скрутился тугой горячий узел. — Просто… Так получилось… Я не знал…

— А ведь вы действительно не знали, — задумчиво сказал Алва. Его палец прижимали сильно бьющуюся жилку на запястье Дика, он считал пульс. — Сегодня я с вами согласен целиком и полностью — Ее Величество совершенно необыкновенная женщина.

— Да, — подтвердил Дик. — Да. Спасите ее, защитите ее от Дорака. Она любит вас, вас многие любят, ведь вы такой, такой…

Алва рассмеялся — долго, со вкусом.

— Нет, положительно, у королевы посредственный дар к интриге, но такое изумительное чувство прекрасного. У меня хорошие новости, хоть и не для вас, Ричард — вы не умрете.

— Не умру?

Поверить в это было невозможно — жар бушевал во всем его теле, каждый мускул дрожал, волнами накатывало странное, горячее и волнующее чувство, на лбу выступил пот.

— Отчего же? — спросил он, продолжая слепо цепляться за руку эра. — Потому что я — Повелитель Скал? На меня не подействует яд? Или подействует не так? Но ведь, ведь и вы — Повелитель Ветра, значит… значит…

— Это ничего не значит, — с раздражением отмахнулся Алва. — Но вот что теперь нам с этим делать?..

— Нам, — Ричард ухватился за эту мысль. — Нам, эр Рокэ... Я остался бы служить вам, я был бы вам верен всегда, вечно, вечно, но список… и Дорак… Я помню вас на Дарамском поле, когда вы растрепали мне волосы, вы помните, вы похвалили меня, вы сказали…

— Тогда было за что, юноша, — откликнулся Адва. Интонации его были странно ленивыми и какими-то… игривыми?.. — Сейчас вы тоже ждете, что я похвалю вас?

Ричард судорожно вздохнул, не отпуская его руку.

— Что ж, — негромко сказал Алва, будто самому себе. — Почему бы, в таком случае, и нет...

Вторая его рука коснулась взмокших волос, приласкала затылок — Дика прошила дрожь, по позвоночнику пробежала колючая волна мурашек. Он повернул голову и коснулся губами запястья Алвы. Тот едва слышно фыркнул, словно его что-то забавляло.

— Юноша, целуют руку эру лишь однажды. Принося клятву.

— Я готов ее повторить. 

Жар не уходил, в голове по-прежнему мутилось, Алва был так близко, так близко — его запах, его вкус, его неповторимая грация и неподражаемые манеры, в конце концов, с чего он решил, что Ричард не умрет — умрет непременно, ведь он выпил яд, и завтра его уже не будет, а значит, значит — можно…

Ричард потянулся вперед и коснулся щеки губами, сполз ниже, наткнулся на уголок рта и неловко поцеловал его, как целовал раньше только сестер и руки священников.

— Вот даже как, — весело сказал Алва, и Ричард перехватил его движение, накрыв рот своим. Медленно и аккуратно Алва отстранился и продолжил со смешком:

— Если вы приняли однозначное решение, следует его исполнять, у вас же мало времени, не так ли?

Дик потянулся к нему, замирая от сладкой вседозволенности и ощущения грядущего конца, и Алва был с ним, не отталкивая его, почти не отпуская язвительных комментариев и не давая советов, — или Ричард их не слышал: весь мир заполнили только его руки, его губы, ласковый шепот и смешки. На шкуре у камина было жарко, и мех щекотал спину. Ричард не помнил ни себя, ни мира вокруг, только стройное крепкое жилистое тело вначале над собой, а потом, когда он рывком перевернул его — под. Алва лежал на спине, гладил его шею и отчего-то смеялся. Ричард объяснял ему про синие глаза, забыв, успел ли сделать это раньше или не успеет уже никогда, про черные, как смоль, волосы, из которых можно было бы заплети косу толщиной в руку. Когда он упал всем весом своего тела на Алву и после несколько коротких, суетливых движений излился со стоном, только коснувшись клинком его живота, шелковистой гладкости его кожи, тот вновь негромко засмеялся и сказал непонятно:

— Отменный яд, Дикон. Но ее величество была экономна, не так ли? О, или все же нет…

— Это не она, не она, — попытался объяснить Ричард, но стены вновь начали кружиться, все зазвенело, и скалились по стенам кабаньи головы, и вздрагивало под ним сильное, гибкое тело его эра.

***

— Катарина, моя девочка!

Август Штанцлер всегда с трудом преодолевал парадную королевскую лестницу, а принимала его королева лишь в малой приемной — подъема было не избежать. Кансилльер сел, достал платок и вытер лоб, шумно переводя дыхание.

— Ты слышала, возлюбленное мое дитя, — заговорил он, — какие интересные слухи ходят по Олларии? Я имею в виду, разумеется, Ворона и его оруженосца. Мальчишка ходит с непристойно счастливым лицом, с таким совестно появляться на людях. Что же ты дала мне за средство, неужели оно не подействовало?

— Ах, средство, — Катарина сжала руки и опустила глаза. — Я… я перепутала пузырьки, эр Август.

— Неужели, — просипел Штанцлер, утирая мокрое лицо. — Ты была так не уверена в нашем Дике, в нашем дорогом мальчике? Ты обрекла его на такой позор!

— Нет-нет, — с живостью ответила королева, смутилась и вновь опустила глаза. Пальцы ее нервно теребили край узорчатой алатской шали. — Я полностью уверена в нем. Средство предназначалось Алве. Не представляю, что могло случиться, но Первый маршал здоров и благополучен, мы должны благодарить Создателя. Он мог пережить несколько неприятных минут, разумеется. Или даже вынудить оруженосца, такой скандал…

— Каких там неприятных, — отмахнулся кансилльер. — Он мог бы найти любую горничную.

— Но ведь, — тихо сказала королева, скользнув взглядом по расшитым тяжелым занавесям на окнах. — Но ведь он и Ричарду мог найти любую горничную. Только вот отчего-то не нашел…

За дворцовыми занавесями цвела весна. Катарина склонила хорошенькую головку и устремила задумчивый взгляд в сад. Штанцлер тяжело дышал и отдувался. Где-то далеко за дворцовыми стенами, за стенами даже самого города, герцог Алва и его оруженосец смеялись и горячили коней, и расцветающий луг стелился перед ними прекраснейшим из ковров.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете отдать за нее голос по этой [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1RVQvXK6Up3utW2kFrMRMFev_wIJKFNUbMujA2Lfcgt4/viewform?edit_requested=true)
> 
>  **Строчка для голосования:**
> 
> fandom OE Yuh 2020 - "Верное решение"
> 
> Пожалуйста, помните, что ваш голос должен содержать не менее трех работ разных команд. Спасибо)


End file.
